Smartphones and satellite communication devices exist, but no product integrates two or more devices into a convenient case that ensures all devices work properly without any communication device having reduced communication ability while giving the user the cost-saving benefit of integrating an already-owned smartphone into a single case capable of communicating over multiple paths for example cellular and satellite paths.
One example is shown in the application Ser. No. 12/957,767 to Ritter. There, an SMS satellite is shown attached device to the back of an iPhone. Ritter does not solve the problem of reduced degradation of signal, Ritter also does not control the location of the user's hand so as to not block the transmissions satellite communication device's nor does it disclose the proper arrangement of the satellite communication device within the case to prevent detuning of the satellite communication device signal.
Hybrid devices that use both cellular communication and satellite communication paths exist, such as the TERRESTAR GENUS. The TERRESTAR GENUS product does not offer the benefit of allowing the user to combine the functionality of the two communication systems when the user already owns a device capable of communicating over one communication path.